Typical pliers are configured in an X-shape, wherein upper and lower bodies are assembled though a hinge pin, and when a user grips both handles with a predetermined griping strength, the front jaws bite an object. The user needs to keep gripping the handles in order for the object to be held bitten for a predetermined time.
Meanwhile, the vise pliers are being called, for example, a vise grip, vise grip pliers, etc. and are able to keep biting the object for a long time.
The vise grip pliers use an adjusting screw installed at a first or second handle so as to adjust the interval between the first and second jaws which are configured to bite a processed object. For this reason, an interval adjustment may cause inconvenience, and the whole configuration (three hinges, a spring, a support member, an adjusting screw and a shaft) may be complicated and look rough. The weight thereof may be heavy, and a manufacturing cost may increase.
The conventional vise grips having such conveniences have been used in the industrial field for a long time in a state where new vise grip pliers are not disclosed, which are able to provide convenient and simplified functions while maintaining a conventional plier function.
For this reason, the related industry needs to develop new vise grip pliers which have a simplified configuration as well as a natural vise function in addition to a basic function which is set to allow a predetermined object to be bitten by jaws after both handle bodies have been restricted in a typical hinge way.
In recent years, a vise grip having diversified functions is being used.
For example, the patent document 1 describes a device equipped with a function to clamp a work target as well as a function, for example, a hitting function, a cutting function, and a claw hammer function, thus promoting conveniences.
The aforementioned patent document 1 (the Korean patent laid-open number 10-1999-0080401) have the disadvantages wherein it may provide multiple functions, but an abnormal function may occur due to the abrasion of each hinge pin after a long time use since a plurality of hinge pin connection structures are adapted, and an elastic member is deformed after a long time use since the elastic member (a spring) providing a recovery force and a link rotation function support member are employed, and a manufacturing cost may rise due to the use of an adjusting scree configured to support a side end of the support member and a complicated configuration, and a long time use is not available, and it necessarily needs to adjust an adjusting screw during a clamping operation so as to clamp a predetermined object in response to the thickness of a processed object, which may cause a complicated procedure for each required operation.